Cupid
Cupid is a fictional supporting character in the Gym Buddies series. He makes his debut appearance in Lovesick. Cupid serves as an antagonist in the series, being an ally of Countless, Luna and Artemis. Appearance Cupid is overall the second shortest character introduced in the series. He is always seen wearing a pink robe with the hood covering his face. The robe hides his entire body except for his hands. He uses his magical abilities to make a sack full of love arrows appear on his back sometimes. When his hood is off, he is shown to be a baby, whom Chelsea and Liz find adorable. He has light blue eyes and a patch of blonde hair with a single curl. Cupid only has one tooth in his mouth and his cheeks are always shown to be rosy. A small set of wings are shown on his back. He is revealed by Countless to be over 10,000 years old, despite looking like a one year old. Personality Cupid is not necessarily evil, but likes to think of himself as a villain. He uses his magic to cause people to fall in love against his will, which he believes is evil. Whenever someone calls him "cute", Cupid gets embarrassed and snaps at the person for calling him that. He is shown to have a disliking towards people who oppose the feeling of love, particularly Luna. Cupid has a tough exterior and feels insulted when someone doubts him. When doubted, he sets out to prove the person who doubts him wrong. Cupid is very embarrassed about the fact that he is a baby, hence the reason why he is always shown wearing his hood. Abilities Cupid is shown to have magical abilities, similar to Luna, Artemis, Countless and Shade. It is revealed by Countless in Lovesick that Cupid comes from the same magical dimension as himself. Cupid was given magical abilities revolving around love by his mother. Examples of his abilities *Cupid uses his magic to teleport his weapons from his back to his house, or vice virsa. *Cupid has the ability to regenerate his magical love arrows if he runs out. *Cupid can create a force field in the shape of a heart in case he is in danger. *Cupid has the ability to see who someone's soul mate is. Quotes *''"Oh, what? You think I don't have potential? Who do you think it was that made Rob and Liz fall in love on their second day of school? This guy!" ''- Cupid to Artemis in Lovesick. *''"Can it, you sissies! We get it, I'm one cute freakin' baby, get over it!" ''- Cupid to Chelsea and Liz in Lovesick. *''"Hold on there, Countless. You want me to mess with Christian's love for Analyza? You can't expect me to do that! Those two are soul mates, once it's done, it's done." "You can't just revert him back in love with that irritable alien when this whole mess is over?" "You don't understand the love rituals of her planet, do you? Oh well, I'll see what I can do." ''- Cupid arguing with Countless in Lovesick. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males